Their lives before the barricade
by Une Parisienne
Summary: Eponine and Montparnasse had a fight. Now she's in trouble. Can she be saved in time? Will she know who her real friends are? Eponine/Montparnasse/Les Amis de l'ABC.
1. Chapter 1

Eponine woke up. She had a terrible headache. She looked around and saw that she was in the middle of a filthy room. It was empty and you could see there hadn't been anyone around lately. It looked like a dungeon or something like that. Then she heard footsteps above her head. Where was she? Now she could also hear voices and… a piano? She tried to remember how she got here but all she remembered was that she had a fight with Montparnasse. Why were her hands hurting? She tried to move but something stopped her. It felt like a rope. She had no idea what she was doing here.

Suddenly she heard someone descending the stairs. Then the door opened. Eponine was blinded by the light from a candle. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again there was someone standing in front of her.

"Montparnasse!"

"Hello, 'Ponine. I see you finally woke up."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, your memory will come back."

"Why is my head hurting so bad?"

"Hmm. Maybe the wine I gave you was a little too strong. But well, it did its job. You weren't struggling."

"You got me drunk?" Eponine couldn't believe it. She never drank hard liquor. Because she knew Grantaire, she knew what it does to people.

"Well, it was for a good cause."

"What good cause?"

"Me."

Eponine remembered again why she hated him. He was so good looking and gentlemanlike, but still. He was a criminal. He was in the Patron-Minette.

Apparently, the disgust was shown in her eyes.

"What's wrong, 'Ponine?"

"Don't call me like that. Only friends may call me so, and you're certainly not a friend to me."

A flash of pain went over his handsome face.

"Ouch. Well, if that's so, who is then your friend?"

"Monsieur Marius, Courfeyrac, oh I could name the complete Les Amies de l'ABC, but I think I made it clear."

Montparnasse laughed. "Then tell me, why are your friends right above your head singing, drinking and making fun while you're sitting here. They don't seem to miss you…"

Eponine was confused. "Where have you brought me?"

"You're under the Café Musain right now. Your "friends" are celebrating a week of victory. You were insulting me earlier this night and I don't like to be insulted. But oh, you know this 'Ponine…"

She growled when he used her nickname again.

"… I can't hurt you, so I decided to let you realise who your real friend is."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Now, don't act like you don't know! It's me!"

Montparnasse gave her an angelic smile. She almost believed him. But then she thought about his past. The robberies, the fights, and the murders. He was a criminal and she couldn't look beyond that.

Suddenly he knelt.

"Listen, 'Ponine. I really am your friend. I would never hurt you. The others would, I know they already did that…"

His look was almost begging. But Eponine looked away.

"They will come for me. They are students and are studying for a real job. You, Montparnasse, have thrown your life away and chosen for the easy, criminal way. And I can't help it my dad is a criminal, but I am certainly not."

He laughed.

"Oh, 'Ponine you'll end up anyway in the gutter. So now you can chose to end up alone, or with me."

She spit in his face.

"That's not so nice, 'Ponine, spitting a gentleman in his face."

"I don't see a gentleman in this room."

"Be careful what you say. You might regret it."

"Is that a threat, Montparnasse?"

"Just say that I'm your friend, then I'll release you and we can go planning our life together."

"Why the hell would I say that you're my friend?"

"Well, you also can immediately confess that you love me…"

"What?"

"Yes, that's what you do. You love me and I love you. It's really that simple."

Eponine was overwhelmed by this statement. Before she could answer Montparnasse was distracted by something.

"Quel dommage, duty calls."

Now Eponine heard someone making owl-noises. This was the sign from the Patron-Minette when they were going to do a robbery. Montparnasse got up.

"Wait! Are you just going to leave me here?"

"Hmm, good point ma chérie. I shouldn't leave you here alone, awake..."

Before Eponine realised what he was going to do he pushed a rag with a strong smell under her nose. She tried to protest but she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Courfeyrac, have you seen Eponine?"

"No. The last time I saw her she was outside talking to a man. He looked suspicious to me, but she seemed to know him."

Marius was a little concerned. He considered Eponine with Mabeuf and Courfeyrac as his best friends. Maybe because she was always close to him. And when he couldn't directly find her, it made him restless.

"Hey, don't worry. She's probably taking Gavroche for dinner or something. You know how close she is with him."

Marius laughed at Courfeyrac.

"You know our petit gamin only cares about freedom. He would never let someone buy him food."

"Food? Who's got food?"

"God, Gavroche! Can you magically appear and disappear or something?"

Courfeyrac swung him on his shoulders. Gavroche burst out laughing.

"Listen Gavroche, I want to make a bet. If you can make Enjolras laugh within 30 seconds, I'll buy you crême brulée for the whole week."

Gavroche's eyes started to twinkle.

"Deal!"

He disappeared between the students in the crowded Café Musain. Marius and Courfeyrac looked at the other side of the cafe where Enjolras was speaking again about his great, beloved France.

"You're a terrible person, Courfeyrac. You know Enjolras is the most serious when he talks about revolution!"

"I don't think that guy knows how to make fun, so we have to do it for him." Said Courfeyrac with a mischievous smile.

Enjolras was standing in front of a table. He let himself be carried away by his own words.

"… The king is a liar! He doesn't care about us citizens. We must stand up against him!"

Suddenly, Gavroche appeared on the table behind Enjolras. He began to imitate him. The little boy's face went red and he opened and closed his mouth with a fearless look. It was hilarious to see their leader being imitated without knowing by the little boy. All the students laughed, and Courfeyrac lay under the table from laughter. Enjolras looked irritated around the room.

"You don't seem to see how serious this is! It's for our motherland, France!"

At that moment, Gavroche started to jump up and down. The students laughed even louder.

Then, Enjolras turned around. Gavroche froze and gave him a disarming smile.

"Vive la France! Death to the king!"

The students cheered and raised their glass to the little boy. Enjolras smiled at him, nodded and lifted him off the table. Gavroche winked at Courfeyrac, who put two thumbs up.

"I love that boy!"

Gavroche came back to Courfeyrac and Marius with a triumphant smile.

"I won! I get crême brulée!"

Courfeyrac bowed for him and wiped the tears away that were still running down his cheeks.

"That was the best thing I've ever seen."

Marius smiled, but couldn't stop thinking about Eponine. She still hadn't returned, and she was obviously not with Gavroche.

Then they were pushed aside by a man.

"Who was that? I've never seen him here before."

Gavroche answered to Marius on a scornful tone: "That's Montparnasse. He's a member from the Patron-Minette, a group of criminals."

"Do you know them?"

"Unfortunately, yes, and so does Eponine."

"Courfeyrac said he saw them talking to each other."

"Can't imagine that, she hates him. He might look civilized, but he's the greatest bastard I've ever met."

"Then why would she talk to him?"

Gavroche shrugged his shoulders. "That's her business, I get my crême brulée. Courf! You have to take me somewhere!"

"Well then, let's go!"

Marius sat down. He didn't understand it. Courfeyrac said he saw Eponine talking to that Montparnasse guy, but Gavroche said she hated him. Why would she talk to someone she hated? Or where they having a fight? Was she in danger?

"Marius, wake up! What's wrong? You seem concerned."

Combeferre looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, it's probably nothing. I'm just a little worried about a friend."

"Well, why is that?"

"I can't find her, and that's not like her."

"Ah, you're talking about that girl who's always shadowing you, isn't it?"

"Eponine, yes. She's a friend of mine."

"Well, I think she's a tough girl who can take care of herself, so I shouldn't worry too much."

"You're probably right, Combeferre. Thank you."

"No problem."

Combeferre smiled at him and returned to Enjolras.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews and the follows! You're very kind, and it gives me the courage to write on. Enjoy the next chapter ;)_

Eponine had to blink a few times before she could see clearly again. Now Montparnasse was gone, she could look for a way to escape. She looked around, but all she saw was little window that was way too high for her to even get there. Then the only option left was the stairs. But first she had to release herself from the rope that cut into her wrists. She tried to reach the rope with her hands, but it had no effect. Defeated she leaned her head against the moist wall and closed her eyes.

"Wakey, wakey!"

Montparnasse caressed her cheek. This made her shiver.

"Ah, you like it. Very well, I would like to continue, if you want to."

"Please, Montparnasse. Just give it up."

"I'm not that kind of a man who easily gives up on something. Neither do you, so we would match perfectly."

She sighed and coughed.

"What's that? Are you getting ill?"

"I'm fine."

"I can tell when you're lying…"

"Just leave me alone."

"Well, it isn't strange you catched a cold, I mean, the floor must be really cold, and you're sitting here for quite a time now."

"That's why my friends will come for me, anytime now."

"I wouldn't count on that, 'Ponine. When I walked through the café, they were all laughing. And if I saw it well, it was because that street boy Gavroche was acting silly. Wait, isn't he your brother? It seems he isn't very worried."

She gave him a weary glance.

"Please, go and rob something."

Montparnasse laughed.

"You're lucky. I indeed have to go. Don't go anywhere!"

He winked at her. Eponine turned her head away.

Was he right? Were they really having fun, not thinking about her? She was gone now for a while, someone must've missed her, right? Yes. Yes, they would come for her. Monsieur Marius would miss her, and Courfeyrac and Gavroche would also go and search for her.

Suddenly she heard voices. They came from the window.

"I get crême brulée, I get crême brulée! You're a stupid cow, no one can win from the great Gavroche, the eyes and ears of Paris!"

Someone laughed.

"Bravo, little Gavroche! You're right, no one knows that much as you do, now come on. Let's go and buy some food."

It felt like a dagger in her back. Gavroche and Courfeyrac were going to buy food, while she was here. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek. Maybe Montparnasse was right. Maybe he was her only friend.

No. Montparnasse was certainly not her friend. Monsieur Marius was her friend. And so was Courfeyrac. He was just not that responsible. But if they noticed she really was missing, they would come and search for her.

Wait. If she could hear voices from the street, the people on the street should also be able to hear her. Eponine was filled with new hope. She started to scream. She stopped to listen. Nothing. She screamed again. Then listened.

"Who is screaming? I hear screaming."

"It's probably some gamin who stole some bread and got caught."

"But it sounded like a girl."

"I'm here! Please, listen to me! I'm under the Café Musain, help me!"

"Do you hear that, Feuilly?"

"No, Prouvaire. It must be that voice in your head again."

They laughed.

"Oh, I think so. It's sometimes hard for a poet to keep reality and fantasy separated."

Eponine heard their voices fading.

"No wait! Don't go away! Safe me!" She couldn't believe it. Prouvaire heard her. She was so close. She screamed again, but this time of frustration.

"Damn it! What are you doing? Shut your mouth!"

Eponine cringed but she found her brutality quickly.

"I'm trying to escape, and to get you safe behind bars."

Montparnasse laughed. It sounded a bit hysterical.

"Montparnasse has never seen a prison from the inside, and it's never going to happen!"

Now Eponine laughed.

"We'll see about that…"

" 'Ponine, 'Ponine. You just screwed it up. I was actually planning to release you, but unfortunately because of your dumb action I changed my mind. Actually…"

Slowly he came closer and took his handkerchief out of his pocket. He put it into her mouth, so poor Eponine couldn't make any noise.

Tears of anger and powerlessness appeared in her eyes. She tried to insult him, but because of the handkerchief all she could produce was some murmur.

Montparnasse looked down at her.

"I hate to see you like this, so I do hope you'll soon admit that you love me. Until then, because you showed me today that you can't be left alone, I'll stay here. And if I have to go out, my good friend Claquesous will come and keep you company."

He sat down against the wall facing her.

"Now, try to get some sleep. All these escape attempts must've made you tired."

Slowly the flame of hope that had stirred in her heart today faded.


	4. Chapter 4

Eponine observed Montparnasse. He looked actually sweet, while he was asleep. She giggled when he began to snore. His mouth was open and he drooled a little. Not very frightening. For the first time she wondered how his childhood was. Maybe he was abandoned by his parents, or they died, or he ran away. Maybe if he had family his life would've been very different. Maybe he had a job then, and a loving wife, maybe even kids. She shook her head. She couldn't imagine Montparnasse wandering through the Tuileries.

She heard owl-noises. Someone was calling for him. Should she wake him up? But before she could do anything he woke up himself.

"Ah, 'Ponine, still here? Now, I have to go. They're calling me. So if you just wait here, I'll go and get Claquesous."

After a few minutes Claquesous entered.

"Hello, there Eponine. How are you doing today?"

Eponine looked at him with a furious look.

"How stupid. You can't talk. Let me help you."

He took the handkerchief out of her mouth.

"Very well. I really enjoy sitting tied up in a damp basement with some criminals for company."

Claquesous laughed. He walked towards her.

"Now, don't be so unkind. I'm sure you like to see your old friend Claquesous."

His breath made her retch. She turned her head away.

"What? What is it? Don't you like to look at me?"

He grabbed her chin so she had to look at him.

"That's a pity. I actually like to look at you."

Eponine felt his terrible breath against her neck.

"Go. Away."

"Sorry, my dear Eponine. I can't. And to be honest, I don't want to."

His hands slowly went over her arms to her shoulders. Then he suddenly grabbed her breasts.

"What…"

"Shh. Don't make a sound. Someone could hear you, and if someone does, I have to kill you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I wouldn't? Think again."

He slowly pushed her skirt up.

Eponine tried to get away, but because she was tied up she couldn't move.

"Stop. Please. I beg you."

He laid her down and bent over her.

"No! You're going to regret this!"

He laughed. She could count his remaining teeth. Most of them were rotten.

"Be quiet now, I want to enjoy this."

He kissed her neck, her shoulders, her belly.

There was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes and waited until he would start. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She held her breath. And then… the weight disappeared.

"What the hell are you doing! Get out!"

"Hey, calm down. I was just making some fun. If you had the chance you would do the same."

Eponine curled up on the floor. She heard someone yelling at Claquesous. Then she heard the sound of someone being smacked to the ground.

"Now go away, before I really hurt you. And don't let me ever see you doing that again!"

She felt someone gently turned her and took her into his arms. She was cradled back and forth like a baby. Someone whispered in her ear. She didn't know who it was, but she didn't care. She started to cry uncontrollable.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 2 days since Marius last saw Eponine. Of course he had some distraction from his study and his friends in the Café Musain, but he was still worried about Eponine. So when he was sitting in the Musain again, he talked with Combeferre and Prouvaire.

"I just don't know where she is, and that worries me because she's always with me."

"I understand your concern, but I think it really isn't necessary. The girl will be okay."

"And what if she isn't, Combeferre, that she's in danger. Maybe she's been taken by someone…"

"Why do you think that?"

"Courfeyrac saw her a few days ago talking with a man, who looked suspicious to him. And when we were in the cafe we saw him and Gavroche said she hated him. So why would she go chatting to someone she hates?"

"Maybe because… well I don't know. What do you think, Prouvaire?"

"If it's true what Marius says, she might be in trouble. Maybe we should inform our friends so we can look out for her in the streets."

"For who do we have to look out?"

Courfeyrac and Grantaire joined the conversation.

"Eponine, I still haven't heard from her."

"Then we must go and look for her."

Everybody was surprised. Grantaire looked sober.

"What? Friendship above all."

He winked at Marius.  
Courfeyrac gave him a slap on his shoulder. "Than let's go find her!"

Marius stood up.

"Please, my friends, listen to me. I have a favour to ask from you. You all know our good friend Eponine. I haven't seen her for a couple of days now, so I'm a bit worried. You could help me to look out for her when you're on the streets. Just let me know if you see her, or if you hear something."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Enjolras came to Marius.

"Pontmercy, I understand your concern, but you must know that Eponine is from the streets. She can save herself, I'm certain of that."

"Listen, Enjolras. Even though she indeed is from the streets, that doesn't mean she never needs help. And I have the feeling she needs us. She's our friend."

"But this will distract us from important things."

"Are you saying Eponine isn't important?"

"I don't think there's a reason to be worried."

"Please Enjolras."

He sighed.

"Alright then, but then we're doing it my way."

"But…"

"Prouvaire, Courfeyrac, you're going to make flyers so we can spread them through the city. Combeferre, Grantaire and Joly, you're going to ask around here if someone has seen her lately. Pontmercy, you and I will stay here and coordinate the search."

"Hey! I also want to help! I know 'Ponine better than anyone. I'll go and search with my comrades."

Enjolras nodded. "Very well, but be careful."

Gavroche saluted and marched out of the café.

"Enjolras, I also want to go out on the streets."

"Marius, I understand that, but I think it's better you stay here with me. What if there comes news and we must get in action immediately? In the meanwhile we'll keep in touch with the groups and when someone hears something, we'll be the first ones who knows it."

Everybody left and Marius and Enjolras stayed in the café.

Enjolras spread a map of Paris out over the table.

"Now, where are the places that she comes often?"

Marius pointed at some places and Enjolras circled them.

"If a group returns without any news, we'll send them to one of these places."

"But some of them are dangerous places. Eponine also has connections with criminals."

"I know that. If they don't want to go, we'll go there ourselves."

Marius let Enjolras planning. He sat down at a table and watched Madame Hucheloup cleaning the café. She cleaned the tables, put the chairs back and then she sat down.

"You must really like your friend, monsieur."

"I do. I don't support everything she does, I mean… she has done some wrong things in the past, but I'm convinced she's changing her life."

"Poverty does terrible things to people. And if this girl really is changing her life, that's admirable."

"Yes, she's a special girl. But only a girl. So many things can happen to her, I don't want to think about it…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll do everything that is in our power."

Enjolras smiled at them and returned to the map.

_Authors Note: I can't really remember if Madame Hucheloup owns the Café Musain, but I took the freedom to make her the owner.  
__I hope you enjoyed the update, and please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: thank you for all the kind reviews! Special thanks to __**judybear236**__! I appreciate your help!_

"Shh… it's okay. He's gone now and he'll not come back. I promise you."

Eponine had calmed down a bit. She had cried for a pretty long time. Finally she looked up to see the face of her savior. She gasped and pulled back.

"You!"

" 'Ponine, what's wrong? I saved you!"

"And why, Montparnasse? If you're going to say that it's because you love me I promise you I'll scratch your eyes out."

The big criminal Montparnasse looked scared. Eponine did look like a tiger and he had no doubt she would keep her promise.

"But… but I do love you. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you don't know what love is! You killed people! They also had lives. Maybe they loved someone too!"

"My dear Eponine. You're talking like you know what love is."

"I do actually. But you, you're nothing more than the scum of the streets."

"And why can't the scum of the streets love someone? I don't think _you_ can say that."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled triumphant. "Aren't you an expert when it comes to unrequited love? And the last time I checked you belong to the scum of the streets yourself. That's why your precious Marius Pontmercy doesn't see you, because you're scum. Just like me."

He shouldn't have said that. Something snapped in her. Luckily Montparnasse had untied her so she now had her hands free. She attacked him.

In the meanwhile, right above her head, Courfeyrac and Gavroche had returned without any news. Enjolras send them to one of the circled places on the map.

"Don't give up, my friends! I know how to find her. Trust Gavroche!"

Everybody smiled at the brave little boy. Madame Hucheloup gave him a kiss on his forehead. Gavroche grimaced and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"That boy is an example for us all." Said Enjolras when he watched him walking away.

Eponine slapped him in his face. But Montparnasse was quicker. He grabbed her hand and turned it on her back. He wrapped an arm around her neck.

"I… can't breathe!"

His grip slackened, but was still too tight to escape from it. Then she got an idea. She bit him so hard in his arm she tasted blood. He screamed out in pain and Eponine was free. She ran to the stairs. Just when she reached the first step Montparnasse grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She fell on her stomach and gasped. He dragged her back to the wall.

"You won't give up? Fine. My patience is running out, I give you one last chance. Look at me! Do you love me?"

"I have never loved you. I don't love you, and listen to me. I will _never _love you."

He lifted his hand. Her head smashed against the wall and everything went black.

Marius was drinking his wine when suddenly the guy Gavroche called Montparnasse appeared. He walked with angry steps towards the door and tapped his hat when he passed Marius' table.

"Enjolras, that was the man Courfeyrac talked about."

"What?"

"That was the guy who was talking with Eponine, but Gavroche said she hated him. I wonder what he's doing here."

"Hmm… it's strange indeed. Maybe he knows more from her disappearance. We should follow him."


	7. Chapter 7

Marius and Enjolras walked through the crowded streets from Paris. It was market day so it was very busy. Perfect for criminals to go "working". Madame Hucheloup promised them she would take care for the search Enjolras and Marius had left the café a few minutes after Montparnasse. They immediately saw him whispering with another man on the street corner. They nodded and walked in the direction of the market. It was really hard to keep track of them and it seemed they would soon lose them.

"Why are you two here? You should be in the café!"

"Gavroche! Can you track Montparnasse for us? He came out of the café and was behaving very suspicious. Enjolras and I are following him but it's very hard for us. I think you're better in it."

"Sure! Come on boys!"

Gavroche and the other gamins disappeared in the crowd. Marius and Enjolras returned to the café.

"Any news?"

Courfeyrac came to them. "Yes! I talked to a man who said he saw a young man and a girl talking outside of the café Musain. He even heard a piece of the conversation, but the girl seemed drunk."

"What were they talking about?"

"To him it seemed they were fighting about something. The man was very patient and calm, but the girl was angry. She said she would never go with him, even if he would give her all the money of the world. After that the man took her hand and walked with her to the street behind the café."

"Where does that street lead to, Madame Hucheloup?"

"Nowhere. It's a dead end, Monsieur Enjolras."

One by one the students returned to the café. Joly told them he visited a police office and asked if they knew Montparnasse. The policeman immediately answered he belonged to a dangerous criminal group, called the Patron-Minette. The fact that this man was well known by the police only made Marius more worried.  
It was getting late, but Gavroche still hadn't returned. Now and then Enjolras and Marius looked at each other, both wondering if something happened to their little friend. The café got emptier, because the students had class the next morning.  
Suddenly Courfeyrac appeared next to Marius.  
"Where's Gavroche?"

Marius looked alarmed at Enjolras who heard the question and he nodded.

"He's… uhm… following Montparnasse for me."

"You mean the criminal who has probably kidnapped 'Ponine? How could you do that? He's only a child!"

"I think he's seen more of the city then anyone from us, and he's got the courage of a lion."

"But he's a child! You can't let a child track a criminal!"

"Calm down, Courfeyrac. He can be back every moment now."

"We can't wait here. We must go and find him!"

"No. I don't think that's clever. If he doesn't return within an hour, we'll go searching. But a little more patience."

Courfeyrac nodded at Enjolras, because after all, he saw him as his leader. He sat down and waited.

After an hour everybody had left the café except Enjolras, Marius and Courfeyrac. Enjolras was reading a book, Marius was thinking about Eponine and Courfeyrac was walking restless from his table to the window to the door and back. He didn't say a word to Enjolras and Marius, which was very rare for him.  
Finally the door swung open and Gavroche walked in.

"Gavroche! Thank God you're okay!"

"Were you doubting I wouldn't? Come on, you know me!"

He sat down and the three students sat down around him.

"I'll tell you what happened today."

Madame Hucheloup sighed and sat down. It didn't seem she could close soon.

"I followed Montparnasse with two of my friends, but when we came in the more dangerous part of Paris they got scared and went back. I'm never afraid so I continued on my own. I think he was suspecting he was being followed, because in the beginning we took some shortcuts, but later he was less cautious. Finally he stopped in front of an old mansion that seemed extinct. But then he whistled 3 times and someone came to the gate and let him in. Lucky for me, they left the gate a little open, just enough for me to sneak in. I crept to an open window and heard two voices."

"Was it Eponine?"

"Please, Monsieur Marius. I don't like it when I'm interrupted."

Marius nodded and Gavroche continued.

"Where was I… Oh yes. The voices were from Montparnasse and my fath- I mean… another man. They were talking about a robbery they were planning, but then the subject changed to Eponine. This other person asked if Montparnasse had seen her lately because they needed someone to take the watch. Montparnasse gave a weird answer. He said he'd seen 'Ponine today, but that she wouldn't be able to help because she was doing something for him. The other man asked what that was but Montparnasse only laughed and said it was for her own sake. Then the man asked if he at least could know where she was now and again he got a very weird answer. He said she was somewhere where was enough wine to keep her alive. I don't know what that means… but anyway, after that they left, and I had to wait 'till Montparnasse and my… this other man went through the gate. I tried to follow them, but because it was dark I couldn't find them back. So I came back to you."

Enjolras asked him if he hadn't seen them going in a certain direction, but Gavroche told him he wasn't sure.

"Thank you for your help, gamin."

"Pas de problème!"

"Now, as a reward you can sleep at my place."

"Thank you, Courfeyrac. But I prefer sleeping in my own bed in my Elephant."

Madame Hucheloup gave him a bread. Gavroche bowed and left the café.


	8. Chapter 8

Marius was investigating the street behind the Café Musain. It indeed was a dead end. Why would Montparnasse drag Eponine into a dead end? He leaned against the wall and suddenly a terrifying thought came up. Could he have… abused her? He firmly shook his head because he wouldn't think about it. But when he investigated the street again he couldn't help but search for traces from a struggle, like blood. He didn't find anything, and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or not because he still hadn't a clue where Eponine could be. Suddenly he saw a hatch in the street, almost invisible to see. It seemed to go under the café. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He ran back to the café to share his discovery with his friends.

She felt weak and lonely and… abandoned. That was the right word. It felt like she'd been here now for ages but no one found her. She was still on her own. it was very hard to keep up the faith. Besides, her body was covered with bruises where Montparnasse hit her when he got angry. Her eye was swollen and her head was bouncing above her temple. She wasn't sure how long she could carry on like this. She tried to think of better times, when she was still mommy's doll and daddy's princess. She used to play with Azelma and Gavroche in the meadows around their inn. Every evening she went to the priest to write and to read. She remembered the stories about brave heroes beating the villains. But then times got worse. The inn had to be closed which was devastating, especially for her dad. He was constant drunk and he didn't take care anymore for his family. One night he was so drunk he got angry at Gavroche for no reason and hit him unconscious. She would never forget the image from her little brother laying on the floor, not moving. She thought he was dead. But then he woke up and looked at his father. All the hate from the world seemed to appear in his eyes. He didn't say a word and went upstairs to his little room. A few minutes later he came down with a bag with his treasures and without looking at his parents he walked out. Everybody stared at the door for a full minute. Then the door swung open and Gavroche came in. He walked straight to Azelma and her and gave them a kiss on the cheek and he whispered in her ear that they would meet again. Then he smiled and walked out. He never came back.

Eponine realised her hand was caressing her cheek and she smiled by thinking about her little brother. They met again. In Paris. She couldn't remember where, but she remembered she was completely flabbergasted. She didn't believe in faith, but at that moment, she almost changed her mind. Since then they met now and then. She watched over him, and he watched over her. Thinking about it, her life wasn't as miserable as she thought. She loved the vibe from the big city and she liked being on the streets at night when she returned from the Café Musain with Monsieur Marius. A lonely tear made his way down to her chin, but she angrily whipped it away and sniffed. No more crying. From now on she wouldn't show any weakness to that rat. She would make Gavroche proud. And then she heard his footsteps coming down which took her back to the miserable present.

'Friends! I found something! It's a hatch, and it seems to lead somewhere under the café. Unfortunately it was closed…'

'But I know what it is!'

'Please, tell us Madame Hucheloup. Where does it lead to?'

'I'm not allowed to say this… but if it would help my best customers…'

'More than anything in the world! Tell us!'

All the students shouted entreaties.

'Very well then! It leads to our secret wine cellar where our most expensive wine is hidden. But I haven't been there for ages…'

'So there could be easily someone there, without you knowing it.'

'I suppose…'

Suddenly Prouvaire jumped up as if someone shouted in his ear.

'Feuilly! Do you remember when we walked at the street last week and I thought I heard screaming?'

Feuilly raised his eyebrows. 'Yes...'

Jehan Prouvaire turned to Madame Hucheloup.

'Madame, how big is this cellar?'

'It's under the whole café.'

'And is there a small window or something at the side of the main street?'

'Yes, to ventilate.'

His eyes got big. He looked at Feuilly who sat pertrified in his chair and they said at the same time:

'I think I know where Eponine is.'


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope it'll be worth the waiting!_

When Marius heard he was right about the place where Eponine was probably hiding, he couldn't think clear anymore. All he could think of was getting her back as soon as possible. He was walking through the café talking to everyone who would listen, and even if they didn't listen he kept talking. Enjolras was standing in a corner and watched Marius. He shook his head and stepped forward to interrupt him.  
"Marius. _Think._ Before we go in there, we must make a plan. What do you do with Montparnasse? He's probably there. He's dangerous and has… experience. If we surprise him we have a chance. I suggest we're going to surround the café. At the door, at every window, in the café, and 3 are going down."

Montparnasse looked at her. He wasn't doing anything, he didn't say a word, he just sat there and looked. It made her very nervous but she promised herself not to show any emotion anymore so she just looked back, even though every muscle in her body was tense. She was waiting for a moment to escape. She couldn't wait for a rescue any longer so she had to do it on her own. And she would.

"Two men are going to the dead end behind the café. One is going to the little window at the side of the street and three men are going down. The rest stays in the café. Are there any volunteers? "

"I'll go to the small window." Prouvaire walked away before anyone could say something. Enjolras smiled. He was too sweet to join these kind of operations…

Grantaire and Combeferre offered to go and stand at the dead end. All students were still a bit surprised by the actions from Grantaire because he seemed even sober today today and genuinely worried about Eponine.

"I'll go down with Marius, but we need another man."

"I will go with you!" Courfeyrac stepped forward and smiled at Enjolras and squeezed the shoulder of Marius.

"Merci beaucoup. Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel and Feuilly, you stay here for if we need help…"  
Enjolras looked around. "I think that's everything we need."

"Enjolras, what if other members from the Patron – Minette show up? They are very fast and dangerous."

"You made a good point, Gavroche. Would you like to take the watch with your gamins and warn us immediately when you spotted a member from the Patron – Minette?"

He nodded and left.  
"Bonne chance, everybody."

The students nodded and murmured back. They all took their places. Joly went for a quick check and said everybody was ready. "Be careful!"

"Madame Hucheloup, where's the entrance to the cellar?"

"Follow me."

Enjolras looked at Marius and Courfeyrac. Then he followed Madame Hucheloup. Marius said a quick prayer and followed Enjolras. Courfeyrac took a deep breath and followed Marius. "For Eponine" he whispered.

"So, 'Ponine. Aren't you getting tired of this room? Maybe you should go out now and then."

"Well, I would love to go for a stroll in the park, but that rope, you see."

"That is very inconvenient indeed. But I can help you with that!"  
Montparnasse reached over her to her back. She felt his breath in her neck and it made her shiver. The memory from Claquesous came back and it took all her strength to stay calm. But he noticed when he touched her leg on purpose she pulled it a bit back.

"What's with the tension? You aren't afraid of me, are you? I saved you from that man and this is what I get in return? That's not so nice, 'Ponine."

"I'm very grateful for what you did, and if you hadn't been there… well… who knows what would've happened. That moment really opened my eyes. I know now that you will always protect me, and I know I don't have to be afraid of you if you would be able to control your emotions…"

"What do you mean with that?"

"I mean… you can get very angry about little things. And it's very hard for me to know what you're feeling."

"But we're friends! They shouldn't be afraid of each other."

"I agree, and I wished I could change it. But I know your past and I can't just forget that."

Slowly he turned away from her. She tried to see his face but all she saw was his back.

"What a pity. Apparently this time I spent with you has been wasted. You're just as blind as you were when I took you here. You're blinded by the kindness from these rich students who are even afraid of mice and you chose them above me."

"They're my friends…"

"Oh STOP saying that! They are NOT your friends. You're like a puppy to them: pathetic, helpless, invisible."  
He didn't seem to realise it, but he had grabbed her neck. Eponine tried to say something but she could only produce some high beeping sounds. Montparnasse looked at her but he didn't let go. She began to see black spots.

Enjolras, Marius and Courfeyrac were listening at the door which led to the cellar. They first listened and there really was someone inside because they heard voices speaking. Marius' eyes went big when he heard Eponine's voice. He looked at his friends. Courfeyrac smiled and would almost say something, but Enjolras laid a finger on his lips. They listened again and could now hear what they were saying. They were shocked to hear what this Montparnasse guy was saying to Eponine about les Amis de l'ABC. They saw her as a friend, not as a helpless puppy! Then they couldn't hear Eponine talking anymore, only Montparnasse was talking. Suddenly they heard strange beeping sounds, like it came from a mouse. They didn't understand what was happening until Courfeyrac's eyes suddenly went big. He looked at his friends and put his hands around his neck and put his tongue out. In horror Enjolras and Marius watched him and realised what was happening. Enjolras hold three fingers up. Two. One. He kicked the door open with a karate kick.


	10. Chapter 10

Enjolras and Courfeyrac ran immediately to Montparnasse who was standing in the middle of the room, staring at something. Marius followed his gaze and saw Eponine laying there. Motionless. He ran to her and took her in his arms. He heard someone laugh.

"She's dead! I killed her!"

It was Montparnasse, pushed to the ground by a knee of Enjolras. Then the evil laugh turned into sobs.

"Oh my god I killed her. I killed my dear 'Ponine. If you just had stayed where you belonged!"

"She belongs with us!"

Courfeyrac slowly walked to Montparnasse. His hands were clenched into fists. He kneeled down and lifted Montparnasse's head up by his hair.

"You have no right to speak like that about 'Ponine"

Courfeyrac was not a man who got angry very fast, actually, Enjolras had never seen him angry before. That's why he watched the conversation in amazement. But when he saw the eyes of Courfeyrac, he had to intervene.

"Now, calm down a bit. We shall hand him over to the police."

Courfeyrac calmed down from the soft tone Enjolras was speaking with. Slowly he let the hair go and went to Marius and Eponine.

"Is she really…"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know!"

Courfeyrac knelt down and felt the pulse on her neck. "She's still alive." He said with a sigh of relieve.

"But I'll go and get Joly."

He ran to the stairs but he was pushed aside by Gavroche.

"They're coming! The Patron-Minette is coming! Someone warned them!"

"Merde!" Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Marius had been so busy with worrying about Eponine that they hadn't heard the noises Montparnasse was making. He had called for the Patron-Minette.

Before they could do anything Gavroche was smacked on the floor when a furious looking Claquesous entered with a leaden pipe. He ran straight to Enjolras and attacked. But Enjolras defended himself bravely.

Gavroche ran to Marius. "I'll take care of her, go and help Enjolras!"

Marius sneaked in the shadows to Claquesous. In the meanwhile he grabbed a bottle of wine. Claquesous hadn't noticed him, so the impact was massive when Marius let the bottle down on the back of his head. He staggered and fell.

Enjolras wiped away the blood from a cut above his eye.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's nothing. Go upstairs with Eponine and send as many men as you can find down. Gavroche, you stay here to guard these criminals with me."

His eyes were shining with joy. For him, all this was a big adventure.

Marius wanted to pick her up, but then she opened her eyes.

"Monsieur Marius?"

"I'm here. You are safe now. I'm going to get you out of here."

He tried to lift her but she stopped him.

"Wait. I want to talk to him."

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"I can walk by myself."

"Are you sure?"

She slowly got up with the help from Marius, but then she walked (a bit unsteadily) to the middle of the cellar where Enjolras still had Montparnasse down with a knee. He looked concerned. She smiled to him. "Can I have a moment, s'il vous plait?"

He hesitated, but then he let him go and took a few steps back. His eyes kept focused on Montparnasse, ready to act if it was necessary.

"You're alive…"

"I want to make something very clear to you. Look at me. I don't think I can ever forget what you did to me, but maybe someday I will forgive you."

Montparnasse shook his head. "'Ponine…"

"Don't ever call me like that again."

"But I love you!"

"I know that, but my heart belongs to someone else and you can't change that."

She got up. Montparnasse also got up. Enjolras and Marius stepped forward at the same time, but Eponine hold her hand up.

"'Ponine… I mean Eponine..."  
He smiled at her, but a tear trickled down his cheek.

"If I can't get you, no one will."

He made a quick move with his hand. Something glinted when it came down. Eponine gasped. Enjolras was in a struggle with Montparnasse. On the floor lay a knife.

Courfeyrac came back with Bossuet, Bahorel, Grantaire and Joly. The last one immediately ran to Eponine and Marius, the rest went to help Enjolras and Gavroche to help them.

"Are you okay, 'Ponine?"

She looked around and smiled. They all had come to rescue her. These brave students really were her friends.

"Eponine?"

"I've never been better."

Marius could catch her just before she touched the floor when she collapsed.

_Author's note: Don't worry! It's not over yet! Please review :)_


	11. Chapter 11

"Merde." Enjolras wasn't a man that cursed very often but now he couldn't find another word when he saw Eponine collapsing. "Pontmercy, take her upstairs! I'll take care of this one."

Marius carefully took her in his arms and felt the blood flowing that came from her side where Montparnasse stabbed her. He kept whispering comforting words to Eponine but also to himself.

"You're safe now… I won't let you die… We'll go to my house and call a doctor… Courfeyrac will also be there… it's going to be fine."

He reached the café and noticed Joly and Courfeyrac followed him.  
"Where's her house?"

"She doesn't have one Joly…"

"Do you mean she lives on the street?"

"But not anymore. I'll take her to my place and there she can recover. If you don't mind, Courfeyrac."

"Of course I don't. Please, let's go. I don't think she's helped with us standing here."

They went to Courfeyrac's and Marius' apartment.

"It's not a palace, but oh well… welcome to my room."

"Ahum"

"And Courfeyrac's room."

Despite the pain she clearly had she smiled a little. Marius was glad to see a sign of life from her.

"Joly! She smiled at me! She's still alive!"

She layed on Marius' bed. Joly carefully took off her shirt so he could see the wound. Marius turned, getting a bit red. He knew it was part of Joly's (future) job but it was still a bit awkward. So he left the room and took a deep breath in the hall. Then he looked at his hands. They were red. In terror he looked at them and wanted to scream. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, we're going to wash your hands."

Courfeyrac smiled at him.

"I don't want to go back in there, I can't handle it seeing her like this."

"Then I'll go and tell you how she is."

He left his friend to go talk to Joly. When he entered the room Joly was just putting the blankets over her tiny body. She was pale but had a smile on her lips. She looked quite happy.

"How is she?"

"He stabbed her, but the wound is not deep. There are no internal bleedings. The wound isn't the thing I'm worried about… She's been in that cold cellar for a pretty long time and all that time she sat on the cold floor without any warm clothes. She's ill. Very ill."

As if they had arranged it she started coughing badly.

"But she will be better?"

"It might take some time, but if she stays warm and in a safe place, I think eventually she will completely recover."

"I'll go and tell Marius."

But Marius entered before Courfeyrac could leave. "I couldn't wait any longer. How is she?"  
He looked at Joly. "She'll be fine if she can stay here for a little longer. We can't move her now, but I think after a few weeks we can move her to somewhere else."

"Why would we do that? She can stay here until she's fully recovered."

"Well, you must understand you have to pay some extra rent for her…"

"Courfeyrac, are you kidding me?"

"If you can't pay it, we have to find another place for her to recover."

Marius looked at him to amazed to say anything. Joly looked confused.

"Maybe she can stay in my bed. Or you have to sleep in mine and I'll go on the couch. Of course I was kidding! She can stay here as long as needed, and even longer. She's our friend and friends help each other."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Because the last chapter was a little bit short, here's another one! Please let me know what you think of them _

The light she saw was so bright it made her almost afraid, but somehow it was also attractive. She kept staring at it and she wanted to get closer and explore it. She tried to walk but something hold her, it felt like a rope or something. It gave her a powerless feeling and she wanted to scream and find a way to cut that rope or whatever it was to go to the light.  
Suddenly she heard voices. They were whispering so it was very hard to understand them. She tried to listen but she could only hear pieces of the conversation.

"She's been … for 3 days…"

"Any progress?"

"maybe we should get…"

"The wound… it takes time to…"

She heard those voices before… but where? The rope was getting very annoying right now. It was pulling at her. "Yes, yes. I'm coming." She said to it. She looked to the light for the last time, sighed and walked away from it.

When she woke up the first thing she saw was a window. It was a large window and it was ajar. The big curtain in front of the window blew up and she could hear the birds singing. A thin ray of sunshine fell into the room. She could see small particles dancing in the sunlight. She looked around. Where was she? It was a room, not big or expensive, but it was clean and cosy. Then she saw the three silhouettes standing in a corner. One reminded her of… of… Montparnasse. In agony she looked at his back. He slowly turned and her heart skipped a beat.

"S-stay away from me."

"'Ponine, are you awake?"

"Don't come closer or I will… I will kill you!"

"Is she hallucinating?"

"I think she's a little confused and doesn't recognize us."

She looked at the silhouettes still unable to see their faces, but she was pretty certain she had recognized at least one of them.

"I know exactly who you are Montparnasse!"

"Maybe you should rest a bit more 'Ponine."

"Don't call me like that!" She tried to get up but she was pushed back. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry 'Ponine, but I just have to give you this."

She was forced to drink something. Her eyes got weary and she couldn't hold her head up.

"Only friends… can call me… 'Ponine…"

Joly, Courfeyrac and Marius watched her falling asleep again. They looked at each other not sure what to say, so they left the room in silence.

"Maybe you need some distraction, Marius. Why don't we go to the Musain? I'm sure everybody wants to know how Eponine is. Joly can stay here and watch her."

"Maybe we should... But if something happens…"

"I'll get you immediately, of course Pontmercy. Now go, it's good to get some distraction."

Courfeyrac and Marius went to the café. when they entered they got inundated with questions. Marius took a chair and climbed on it.

"Our dear friend Eponine is in my room…"

"_Ahum_"

"…Our room right now recovering from her… adventure. But she will be alright, and she will get better. I just want to thank you for your support and your help. We proved to her who her real friends are and where she belongs."

The students clapped and cheered, happy to hear their friend was going to be alright. Enjolras smiled at Marius. Marius walked to him.

"What happened to him?"

"He's locked up."

"Good. Now I have to go back to her."

"Come on Pontmercy, drink with me!"

Marius sighed. "Just one, Grantaire."

Joly was sitting next to her and watched her. She was sleeping restless. She was groaning, mumbling and turning in her sleep. He lied a bit to Pontmercy. He didn't know if she would be alright, but he had to say something to calm him down. Maybe he should let his teacher from the university come and let him examine Eponine. As soon Courfeyrac and Marius would return he would go and search him. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He was exhausted… A little nap was okay…


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: I'm so sorry for the long time it took me! But I was having a little writers block, I really didn't know how to continue! So I just put it out of my mind and waited for the ideas to return, and luckily they did! So enjoy the update and let me know what you think of it! _

"Joly? Joly wake up. JOLY!"

Joly jumped out of his chair where he'd slept so nice.

"Mon dieu! You scared me Marius! What is it?"

"I just came to check how she is, and since I still live here… I have the right to come in, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"So, how is she?"

Joly looked at Eponine who was still sleeping. Oh how he wanted to go back to his dreams about… wait, what was it again where he was dreaming about? He couldn't remember it. All he remembered was the warm feeling he had.

"Joly! You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Not paying attention! You're like Jehan at the moment."

"I'm sorry again. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the lack of sleep, I don't know."

"Then tell me, how is 'Ponine?"

Joly still tired didn't really get the question. In combination with his face he must have looked confused or worried, because Marius added:

"Is she going to…"

That brought Joly back to reality.

"Oh! No! No no no, don't worry! She's made some amazing progress. She's out of danger."

Marius sighed of relief.

"But…"

"But what?"

"But I can't say how big her trauma psychologically is. Physically there's no danger anymore, but if I look at the reaction when she woke up for the first time, I think we must help her where we can."

Marius still got goose bumps when he thought back about her first waking up. She was so genuinely scared of them, she hadn't even recognized him. Marius Pontmercy. Her best friend.

Joly looked at his friend. He was staring at Eponine while stroking her hair out of her face. Maybe it was time for him to leave the room for a while. He smiled at him and said he would get a cup of tea. Marius didn't answer. Silently Joly left the room. Marius didn't notice it. He also didn't notice how Joly hold Courfeyrac who just wanted to enter with Prouvaire. Prouvaire looked into the room and immediately understood what was going on when he saw Marius sitting beside the bed. He dragged Courfeyrac back into the hallway.

"But Jehan, I want to see 'Ponine!"

"Patience, my friend. She needs some more rest."

"But why is Marius allowed to see her?"

"Let's get another cup of tea and talk about our homework."

Courfeyrac let out a deep sigh and followed Jehan Prouvaire and Joly who were already in a discussion.

Marius was holding her hand. He was talking to her. He talked about moments they had together. Like when he first met her, or that time he had invited her for dinner (well actually it was Courfeyrac, but he agreed!). She was so shy back then. While telling all these memories he suddenly realised what a good friend Eponine was.

Eponine woke up. She realised someone was holding her hand. She screamed and pulled her hand away.

"'Ponine! I'm so sorry. I didn't want to scare you!"

She knew that man who was sitting there. Those eyes, that black curly hair…

"Eponine, are you okay?"

His voice…

"Mo-Monsieur Marius?"

He smiled.

"Yes, 'Ponine. It's me."

He started to walk away but Eponine grabbed his arm.

"Don't go! Don't leave me!"

"I won't. I only get Joly, I'll be right back."

Eponine laid back while waiting for Monsieur Marius to return. She knew this place… wasn't it Monsieur Marius' room? Did that mean she layed in _his_ bed?  
The door went open and Marius came in followed by Joly. He smiled when he saw her awake.

"Ah Eponine! I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I don't know… I can't remember so much, but I know some things…"

The poor girl shivered.

"You don't have to tell us. We know enough."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room."

"But… then I'm also in your bed."

Marius smiled.

"I can't be in your bed! It's getting dirty that way. No, I have to go somewhere else."

Eponine wanted to get up but a sharp pain made her fall back.

Joly and Marius quickly grabbed her and put her back in bed.

"Don't do stupid things. You're wounded and must rest, and I've got a room with a warm bed, so please. Use it."

"But I…"

"I'm honoured to have you here. Now rest a little more. I'll stay with you and when you wake up Courfeyrac will probably also be here because he's very worried about you."

"He is?"

"Of course! You're his best friend. Of course he's worried about you."

"But then I want to see him now. I want to tell him myself that I'm okay!"

Joly nodded and walked out of the room. He almost immediately returned with a very happy looking Courfeyrac.

"He was walking up and down the hallway, waiting to see you."

Eponine's face lightened when she saw Courfeyrac. His smile always cheered her up.

"Courfeyrac!"

"Ponine! I'm so glad you're awake. Everything is so boring without you!"

He gave her a big hug.

"Uhm, easy boy. I'm still a little fragile, remember?"

He jumped back. "Oh god I'm sorry 'Ponine! Did I hurt you?"

"On the contrary! You made me feel a lot better. Please, tell me. Are you also okay with having me here?"

He looked almost offended.

"Don't ask such weird things ever again! 'Ponine, of course it's okay you stay here to recover. Please, get some more rest, then I'll make you dinner."

He walked to the door, and turned around. "I'm so glad you're awake!" then he left to go and make some food for Eponine.

Marius and Joly smiled.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Because we're also glad you're awake."

Eponine laughed. But then the pain came back and she had to lie down again and sleep some more. She felt how Marius took her hand in his hand and heard him whispering: "Rest, my 'Ponine, rest." She gave a small squeeze and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
